This invention pertains to devices for scribing lines in soft concrete which has been poured for sidewalks or the like. The device is designed for use by a workman who is standing alongside the sidewalks, and provides a guide line for the later use of a grooving tool.
Most concrete sidewalks are marked with lines separating the surface of the walks into blocks or squares. These lines are customarily formed by use of a grooving tool moved by hand across the surface of the concrete before it sets. To guide it in a line perpendicular to the edge, the grooving tool is ordinarily run alongside a board laid across the forms for the edge of the sidewalk. This requires adjustment of the guide board perpendicular to the edge of the walk. It also requires that the grooving tool make the full groove. Thus the grooving tool must push aside or down, all stones or any other irregularity in the concrete. On occasion, the result may be a deviation from a straight line.
By my invention I provide a tool which is easy for a worker to use while in a standing position. The tool provides for indenting the unset concrete with a line perpendicular to the forms at the edge of the sidewalk, and therefore avoids any unnecessary work in squaring the guide board. The tool also forms an initial groove which can be easily followed by the grooving tool. Furthermore, the indentation formed by my tool pushes aside or pushes down any stones or larger aggregate so that the grooving tool does not wander from its proper path. I do this by providing a blade adapted to impress the lines having handles for use by the worker. A guide engageable with the sidewalk forms is attached to the blade to assure the perpendicular alignment of the grooved line.